backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell-Raisers
Hell-Raisers was an event that began on 26th of March 2013 http://www.facebook.com/events/622910634393179/?context=create and concluded on April 1st, 2013 at noon. The Hell-Raisers store will closed on 2nd of April 2013 at noon. Whilst the event was originally announced on March 21st, 2013 it was delayed by 1 hour before it was due to start. Whilst the events "balance" was the officially cited reason from KIXEYE, it is a likely possibility they wanted to avoid the high risk of =overloading their game servers because another event was scheduled to take place at that same time in another of KIXEYE's titles, War Commander.http://community.kixeye.com/discussion/345087/3-21-hell-raisers-event-update#latest It was officially announced on March 13, 2013 http://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/342306/hell-raisers-event-approaching. This is the first event exclusive to the new World Map V3. When the event began, Moloch's Inferno yards began spawning on the Overworld Map alongside standard Wild Monster yards. Once the event had begun, players had the ability to attack and destroy Moloch's Inferno Yards. Destroying them will earn XP. This currency allowed players the ability to, if enough was accumulated, to purchase old and past event prizes such as Spurtz Cannons which were a prize in the Brukkarg War, or Korath and his abilities. The Hell-Raisers event also introduced the new monster, and the first to be unlocked with XP, Rezghul. The only prizes that werre not available for purchase in this event were the Victory Totem Poles that were awarded too player for completing specific waves in Wild Monster Invasion 1, and Wild Monster Invasion 2 Attacking Level 55 Moloch Tribes > (1) > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52AOz0jCW1w (2) > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FJ2ZMDBa5c (3) > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uh34lHGc_98 Leaked.png|Leaked picture Screen_shot_2013-03-14_at_10.29.25_PM.png|Infographic (3/14) Hell-raisers-countdown.png|Countdown to Hell-Raisers lalala.png|Infographic (3/15) - Note that this says DATE TBD but came two days after the date was announced. It now says March 21st instead of DATE TBD molo.png|Infographic (3/17) fafaf.png tatt.png Prizes * Rezghul - 20 000 XP * Spurtz Cannon - 5 000 XP * 2 Spurtz Cannon - 5 000 XP (Requires Spurtz Cannon) * 2 Black Diamond Spurtz Cannon - 5 000 XP (Requires two Spurtz Cannons) * Vorg - 2 000 XP * Slimeattikus - 2 000 XP * Korath - 12 000 XP * Korath - Breath of Fire - 8 000 XP (Requires Korath) * Korath - Fists of Doom - 8 000 XP (Requires Breath of Fire) Moloch's Yard 15lvl.png|15lvl A - ?? XP 15lvlA.png|15lvl B - ?? XP 15lvlB.png|15lvl C - ?? XP 20lvl.png|20lvl A - ?? XP 20lvlB.png|20lvl B - ?? XP 20lvlC.png|20lvl C - ?? XP 25lvl.png|25lvl A - ?? XP 25lvlB.png|25lvl B - ?? XP 25lvlC.png|25lvl C - ?? XP 30lvl.png|30lvl A - ?? XP 30lvlB.png|30lvl B - 66 XP 30lvlC.png|30lvl C - ?? XP 35lvl.png|35lvl A - 78 XP 35lvlB.png|35lvl B - 78 XP 35lvlC.png|35lvl C - 78 XP 40lvl.png|40lvl A - 138 XP 40lvlB.png|40lvl B - 138 XP 40lvlC.png|40lvl C - 138 XP 45lvl.png|45lvl A - 220 XP 45lvlB.png|45lvl B - 220 XP 45lvlC.png|45lvl C - 220 XP 50lvl.png|50lvl A - 330 XP 50lvlB.png|50lvl B - 330 XP Lvl50C.png|50lvl C - 330 XP 55lvl.png|55lvl A - 395 XP 55lvlB.png|55lvl B - 395 XP 55lvlC.png|55lvl C - 395 XP Unconfirmed: The XP points earned are based on your level. A level 35 player earned 132 XP from a level 30 yard, but a level 39 player only earned 99 XP. A level 45 player earned 275 XP from a level 45 yard. A lv20 player might get about 1000 XP if the player somehow managed to destroy a lv55 Moloch base. Moloch's underhall gives you inferno resources as loot. The amount of loot you can get varies across different inferno yards of the same level. It is unknown if random or just changes with designs A, B & C. Trivia *After the countdown to the event ended, if you viewed your world map, you may have seen that normal Wild Monster Tribes seemed to have taken the few remaining Moloch yards left. *If you scouted a Moloch yard might have still been on the New World Map after event countdown ends, it might have shown a normal Wild Monster Yard Layout with a different Wild Monster owner name up in the top right corner. Bugs and glitches *When Kixeye began preparing for and launched the event, the game got slower. *On the second infographic, it originally said DATE TBD even though the date was announced two days before. FIXED 3/16 - It now says March 21st. *The infographics still say March 21st even though the date was changed. *The Under Halls which are on protection mode on the map also disappeared (This bug started on March 21 to some players and March 22 also to other players also). (FIXED) 3/23- The Under Halls now appeared. *Rezghul and Champions are the only monsters that do not take additional Sulphur damage in the Inferno Yards. *'Blackscreen' - most of the players encountered a black screens when they re-entered their main yard (or tried to attack another Inferno yard) after destroying one of the Moloch's bases. It was a bug since the resources and menues of the buildings were still there, but were not visible. A refresh of the page solved this problem, but not permanently; the black screen reappeared again after attacking Moloch's yard, even after refreshing. That resulted to major lagging and increased time of completing the event. However, if a player failed to destroy the attacked Inferno yard, he/she wouldn't get a black screen. *Player that previously unlocked Korath and his abilities lost those abilities. When they open the info tab, it appears they need to purchase Breath Of Fire and Fists of Doom ''again. When using Korath in battle, his abilities are not active even though they were previously unlocked in Monster Madness. Kixeye said they are aware of the issue and are currently working on a new patch to solve this problem. *Wild Monster yards have only refreshed a few times in the first 3 days of the event. In some worlds, they NEVER refreshed at all. *Some players bought the 2 Spurtz Cannon without spend any XP *After a player would get the 2x Spurtz Cannon Prize, a day later, the player would only get to build 1 Spurtz Cannon, and if the player had already built one, it would have DISAPPEARED from its position on the yard. This bug makes it look like as if the player had never gained the 2x Spurtz Cannon Prize in the first place. 'FIXED''' 3/29, the same date the bug occurred. Although the bug was fixed, the player would have to rebuild their Spurtz Cannon. *When attacking inferno yards, resource costs are displayed in below-ground equivalents (bones instead of twigs, etc), but you actually pay the costs with above-ground resources. You get inferno resources from looting inferno yards. *Some people noticed that their monsters would gain damage from Sulphur Poisoning if they have Fomor as the champion, buffing the monsters. This caused the monsters to gain damage very fast as they have a higher attack speed (The faster they attack, the more damage they gain.). Category:Events